Yoso Academy of Acts
by Random queen 101
Summary: Doji and his apprentice sign a list of special bladers up for Yoso Academy to find the ten ancient bladers and stole their's and the legendary blader's beys to rule the world.A group of talent young kids try to save the world form Doji's master the Nightmare king.Find out what happens when love and rivalries bloom with they save the world or die trying.(NO MORE NEEDED)
1. Chapter 1

Random queen:Hi I'm a new writer please do not hate on the story I know it's bad.I started reading academy stories and I found them interesting so decided to write one.

Doji:She does not own bey blade.

Max:And Please send ocs, she taking ocs in till she thinks she has all she needs,3 ocs for each authoress,author or guest,if an author you may send one or two ocs in pm but i would like to have them in a review and the oc form is at the bottom.

* * *

**Doji plan and the beys**

"Master I think I found the beys we are going to looking for"said a boy about fifteen with messy brown hair and hazel was holding four pictures of beys.

"Yes show them to me"said a man drinking orange juice.

The first bey they looked at was Yong the sky dragon the legendary bey the holds the element air/wind.

The second bey they saw was one of the most powerful. Imoogi the water dragon it said to be more powerful then three legendary bladers together.

The third was still an elemental bey it was cyclops the destroyer the earth bey is curse by a witch in the 19 hundreds but no one know what the curse is because the bey was never use after.

The fourth was Incinerator the fire bird was the bey of fire the second most powerful be in history and the hardest to control.

"Where are the six others?"asked the Doji."Sorry but the six others are a mystery the beys has not been seen in thousands of years"answered the boy.

"Max I need you got all the strongest bladers in one place"said Doji."So like a blader academy or a party or something?"asked Max."Yes that is it my boy get the strongest blader in my list and sign them up the legendary Yōso academy"said Doji. Max nodded and left.

* * *

Random queen:Sorry if it's short and here's the form

Oc form:

Name:full name

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Normal Outfit:

Formal Outfit:

Sleepwear:

Swim wear:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Powers:

Bey:If not an ancient element and if an ancient most be one of the bey in the story or one in the next chapter.

unlocked potential:A quest or thing they most do to unlock her full potential like over coming shyness,pride,forgiving,love,friendship or etc.

Crush:How do they act around each other and other stuff.

Back ground:

Other:Like favorite things,talents,etc.

Dorms:

Moon eclipse-Dorm of the shadow and the Moon-Most have dark powers .

Solar flare-Dorm of light and the Sun-Most have pure/light powers.

Garden of nature-Dorm of life and the earth-Most have earth like powers.

Neptune's waters-Dorm of water and Neptune-Most have water like powers.

Mercury's wishes-Dorm of Mercury and all element powers-Most have N/A.

* * *

Random queen:Please send ocs and if you have any questions


	2. Arrive

Random queen:Hi!This is my second/first chapter and thanks for the awesome if the chapter is bad and boring. Sorry for not updating computer problems :(

Doji:She does not own bey blade.

Max:You can 't send ocs sorry but if you really want to just ask because I'm not a person who would say no.

* * *

**Meetings **

In Yoso Academy's Boat

A girl with pale skin,fiery red hair and evil red that were covered by red and blue running around the boat trying to her brother who she didn't see in years..

She wore short dark red jacket with gold buttons over a red shirt with a phoenix on it, that has a gold belt with red and gold gloves. She wears a short red skirt with long and red boots with gold buttons.

She was running in till she bumped into a boy with lavender hair.

"Sorry"said the girl getting up and then helping him up."No it was not your fault I should be the one apologizing"said the boy.

The red haired girl looked into the boy's blue eyes and blushed.

"No need to I'v already have"said the girl trying not to blush even more the boy just smiled and said "I'm Dynamis and you are?". "Jade,Jade Hagane"answered the girl now known as Jade.

The boy's smile grow big and asked "Do you know a Ginga Hagane?".Jade smile and answered "Yes his my older brother".This made Dynamis smile again and said "I'm friends with your brother his looking for you".Jade smiled then asked if he can take her there and Dynamis agreed.

Dynamis then took Jade to where Ginga was who was with Madoka,and the other legendary bladers.

A little boy with purple hair with three pink pigtails and light blue eyes can running to Dynamis with a boy that has fluffy yellow/ orange hair that bangs over his forehead and dark green eyes and a boy that was older then both that had long silver-grey hair which is tied into a low ponytail by using a clip with bangs that hang over his eyes and eyes that are golden brown.

"Dynamis can Titi go to the bey stadium with me and Tsubasa"asked the boy with fluffy yellow/orange hair."Yes if it's okay with Tsubasa"said boy known as Tsubasa said "It's okay with me Dynamis and you are" Tsubasa said the last part looking at Jade."Jade"the girl answered simple.

Tsubasa,Yu,Thiti left and Dynamis and Jade went to Ginga and the others.

"So who's the girl? "asked a boy with spiky blonde hair, purple eyes.

He was wearing a red jacket with yellow, white, and blue highlights on it. A blue undershirt which is longer on his right side, khaki pants, a black belt and red fingerless gloves with a silver dog tag on a neck chain. He was cute in Jade point of view.

"Well the girl's name is Jade and who are you "said Jade a little annoyed. Chris smiled and said "Names Chris". He then pot his hand out for her to shack which she took.

"Dynamis have you had any luck with finding Ginga's sister ?"asked a boy with bright green hair with brown eyes.

He wore a yellow shirt with a white line down the chest, and a pair of blue also wore white and blue trainers and brown gloves.

Dynamis smiled and potted to Jade who smiled at Ginga.

"Wait your asking this cute girl is that weirdo sister" said a tall, tan and muscular teenage boy with green hair and blue eyes.

He wore a sleeveless black jacket over a green shirt. His shirt has a rip that goes across the bottom of it which makes it shorter that it was. He also wore a brown belt, brown gloves, brown boots and skinny light grey pants. He also wore a pendant around his neck.

Jade blushed at the boy's comment and Dynamis nodded.

"Yeah Dynamis I agree with Kyoya maybe you need glass" said a boy with a dark skin tone, dark blue hair and olive green eyes. The boy was small and was slim built and is still quite muscular.

He was wearing a sleeveless dark red shirt with black fingerless gloves, a silver belt with a yellow gold sphere in the center, as well as a holster of some kind, dark black shorts with white lines on them, open-toed sandals and a necklace that is blue and has a "charm" on it.

Jade was mostly think of how her brother could have so many cute friends.

"Wait I need to know if you her really her "said Ginga. Jade just said ok and then Ginga asked "Who is the guy in still photo?".

He pulled out a photo of a of a tall boy with bright blue eyes and shaggy light violet hair.

He wore a pink v neck shirt with an orange collar under his blue/green jacket with blue straps and is always kept unzipped. He sports brown fingerless gloves, brown pants that tuck into his brown hiking boots.

"Is that Hyoma, he grown so tall? "asked Jade in wonder. Ginga eyes wide in happiness and bear hugged Jade.

On the other side of the boat

Another girl was looking for her older brother (happens to me very day)

The girl had knee length violet hair that is sometimes pulls up into a ponytail or any other hairstyle with emerald eyes that can sometimes reveal her real feelings, like if she's sad or depressed, they turn into a darker green or if she's happy or joyful, they'll turn a shade lighter and has pale skin that will be cold if she's healthy, but if she's sick her skin will feel has a birthmark on the back of her neck of a heart and ice crystal that is usually hidden by her hair.

She wore A white halter neck frock that has silver rings attached to form a chain and reaches her thighs with white hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a few scattered white flowers here and there and a pink diamond, heart-shaped necklace.

'Thud' She and a another girl ran into each other.

The violet hair girl looked to see a girl that has ebony colored haired that shoulder length and it was had bright goldenrod colored eyes,and a peach skin tone.

She wore a light green off the shoulder sweater dress with a black waist belt with a silver floral buckle,a pair of cherry blossom pink leggings,a pair of white knee length leather high heel boots on with a pair of pink cherry blossom stud earrings and a pair of light green finger less gloves.

"Sorry"said the violet haired girl."It's ok"said the older girl."I'm Ninle Lucia Velasquez Bychkov and you are?"asked the girl now known as Ninle to the violet haired girl."I'm Aurora Ariella Heart"said Aurora.

"Sorry but did you see a boy name Dashan any where?"asked Aurora."Yes his is at the Bey stadium you like I'll take you there"answered Ninle.

Together they walked to the bey stadium.

At the bey stadum

"YONG FINISH THIS WITH TORNADO OF DOOM"shout a girl that was nearly 6 ft with tanned and was a somewhat of an hourglass figure with long legs and dark blue waist length had deep blue eyes that match her hair color and crackle when she's angry, or sparkle when she's happy or also had a long gash on her left forearm from her elbow to her wrist and also a fake tattoo on her wrist that says "unbreakable" she claimed that it's real but she eventually admits that she puts a new one on in the same spot every day for it to seem real.

She wore a light gray tank top with small black Japanese writing in the top left corner, dark blue denim jean cut-offs with silver sequins on them that reach the top of her calves, dark purple high tops with black laces, finger less gloves, her right one black and her left one white and a black leather jacket with purple when it's cold also has a locket in the shape of a heart that has pictures of her parents in it.

Her bey blade crash in to a purple bey. The girl win after the move was finished.

Aurora and Ninle were amazed by the girl's then turned around to see a boy with black hair and yellow highlights toking to a girl.

The girl had milky white skin, blue eyes, dark brown hair with yellow streaks at the bottom.

The blue eyed girl wore a blue t-shirt that has a big red rose in it outside it, black jacket that has the sleeves rolled up to her albows, a black miniskirt and also black high heels boots and a white band on her head.

Aurora ran to her older boy with Ninle be hide her.

"Dashan where were you I was looking all over the boat for you and the others? "said Aurora a bit mad. " Sorry Aurora I was just taking to a new friend" said Dashan giving his sister a hug.

The girl with blue eyes smiled and said "I'm Sierra Heart Crystal and you must Dashan's sister" Aurora smiled,nodded and said "I'm Aurora Ariella Heart and this is Ninle Lucia Velasquez Bychkov".

Sierra was taken back by Ninle's long name and asked "Can I just call you Ninle".Ninle nodded and smiled.

After taking for a bit the girl became friends and decided to go to the dinner hall together with Dashan.

* * *

Random Queen: I'm going to introduce must of the other ocs in the next chapter and sorry if it was boring.

Ninle:See you next time.


	3. Introducing her self is not Raven's thin

Random queen: HI! This is Third chapter and I don't own bey blade.

Nile: This Chapter introduces Raven, Kiara and the villain.

Raven and Raven: Which one

Nile:* Pots at Raven Mac Proud*

Raven Proud: Damn it!

Kiara: Nile you forgot Cole and Leanna

Cole: Dude you forget me but not her

Kiara: *Hits Cole's head with pan*

Cole: *Falls on unconscious *

Nile: Oh sorry and make sure you send ocs to Random queen's new story

Leanna:It's ok and now the chapter

* * *

**Introducing you self not Raven's thing**

A girl with eye blue-grey and hair is cerulean blue lonely during the day of course walked throw the boat looking like a helpless puppy.

Her hair is lot like a boy's short, messy,slightly spikey with bangs covering her right eye that was blind.

She wore dark grey, baggy shirt with a skull and cross bones that had flaming eyes and black jeans were ripped and faded with a silver chain belt. her black leather jacket reached her hips and her black combat boots reached under her knees that had silver studs on the toes and fingerless gloves had silver studs around the wrist and her bladers belt was black and silver. Unlike the others, she had a black choker with a skull and cross bones charm.

A boy with white hair with a splash of red was walking a saw her.

"You lost?" he asked. The girl crossed her arm and said "No and why would you care". "Hey I saw trying to be nice girly" said the boy. "Well maybe you should just live" said the girl coldly.

The boy sighed and said "My name is Ryuga and I think we got off on the wrong foot but to warn you I'm not a force you mess with kid". The girl round her eyes and say "My name is Leanna and may the way that was warning that a rat would break in a second" . "You better watch you back girl course if you mess with me you wouldn't have one and your sister is at the gym" said the boy known as Ryuga and with that he disappeared.

The girl was shocked that the boy know what she was looking for but shock that off and walked to the gym.

With the stupid squid I meet team Dungeon

The people were wrestling when Cole came in

Cole was a sixteen year old goofball.

He is form an Africa ethnicity. Cole is a skinny but lightly muscled 5"7 teenage boy with quite a big mouth full of perfect teeth. Green, big and round bauble-like eyes with also hair is black and short, slightly messy. He has a nose stud. His hands are always bandaged due to his clumsiness.

He wears a tight, grey, v neck muscle tee and black tracksuit pants. Occasionally he'll wear a white hoodie to cover himself with . He wears a leather necklace with a few glass beads on it. He wears white sneakers mostly but does seem to have an obsession with sneakers, sometimes sporting colorful or crazy patterned shoes.

He walked to his friend Kiara to ask her what happened

Kiara had shoulder length black hair with red highlights, tied up in a side ponytail with pure black eyes, a claw like scar on the left shoulder and she always wears dark make up, almost like a Goth or Emo person would wear. and also she always wears a lion claw necklace with a flame like gem in the middle.

She wore a red tank top over it a black vest, black shorts, black combat boots with a red fingerless glove on her right hand and also a black and red bey belt with a red leather bracelet on her left arm. She also wore a lion claw necklace with a flame like gem in it.

" Kiara what's going on here ?" asked Cole walking to the girl who was sitting on a bench. "Zeo and Raven are at it again and Masamune and King are wrestling" answered Kiara. Cole nodded to see Masamune and King on the ground tackling each other and Raven and Zeo arm wrestling.

Raven was a girl with jet black hair, crystal blue eyes, and bloody red lips. She looked like Disney's snow white but evil.

She wore a contrast O ring top with a velvet biker jacket, flat leather ankle boots and also black skinny jeans,quietly and a moon amulet.

Raven was beating Zeo but when Kiara called her name Zeo not knowing his strength flip Raven off her chair.

"ZEO!" roared Raven angrily and was about to hit when Kiara called her again.

Raven looked over and sigh walking over to Kiara.

"What do you want" said Raven annoyed. Kiara smirked knowing she annoyed her friend with at she said "I was just going to introduce you to my friend Cole".

"Hi beautiful " said Cole with a charming smile. Raven looked at Cole and walked away.

Kiara sighed and said "Introducing her self is not her thing"

A hall way in the basement

"Pluto you need to come and see this the princess of harmony is come to the boat with two more element knights I can kill her if you like" asked a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"No you are waiting in till Max comes you hear me" said Pluto.

The girl nodded and logged off the computer she was talking to Pluto with.

"Sandra, Blaze princess Jacky you will meet your faith like the others don't worry" said the girl quietly.

But the only thing he didn't know was the person she was trying to save years ago is the person she is trying to kill.

* * *

Random queen: Like it not review and in you have any questions or any thing you want me to do or to have in the school just ask.

Kiara: Random needs the ocs talents and weakness.

Zeo:And she wants you to list the boy bladers you want as the hunters of Faith and Power.

Raven:So list the boys you want to have as one and she needs to know a name you want the girl to be called like how the boy are called the hunters the girls and the best three with be voted on bye


End file.
